Pygmalion
by Salamendera
Summary: Sauver Fairy Tail, une mission des plus difficile pour une fée qui se retrouve loin des siens. La guilde qu'elle a connu n'est plus la même mais elle devra s'y faire, aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. Il lui reste seulement à aller de l'avant. (en pause mais pas abandonnée)
1. Prologue

_**Un peu de blabla ;)**_

 _ **Cette fic découle d'une idée partant de ce que j'ai pu lire de Fairy Tail Zero. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; L'univers de Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je revendique seulement Trystan et Mara pour ce qu'ils sont, mes oc.**_

 _ **Et je remercie mon beta reader Yamakii pour sa patience et ses remarques toujours constructives.**_

* * *

Ce soir la guilde fête ses dix ans d'existence, la bière et le vin des fées coulent à flots. Mavis est assise pieds nus, comme toujours, sur le bar avec deux autres personnes sur les tabourets en face d'elle. Le maitre semble soucieux alors que tout le monde dans la grande salle ne fait que rire et s'amuser.

\- Détends toi un peu Mavis… tu vas me faire déprimer si tu continus comme ça.

Une coupe de vin des fées à la main Mara portait un toast avant de vider d'un trait le liquide noir. Elle la relevait pour se faire resservir en narguant Mavis d'un regard.

\- C'est la sixième que tu bois…

Trystan intervint avant que Mara ne puisse répondre.

\- Elle a raison et tu le sais Mavis. Tous tes calculs n'y changeront rien, le temps des guerres est fini. Maintenant nous devons penser à ça.

Il engloba la guilde d'un geste, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Mara se tourna pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil dans son dos. Ses amis, ses compagnons d'armes, les membres de la guilde, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout le monde était heureux.

Tout le monde sauf Mavis, le maitre de Fairy tail restait morose. Mara et Trystan échangèrent un regard. Depuis quelque jour la fée stratège n'était pas normale, elle pouvait le caché aux autres membres de la guilde mais pas à eux deux.

Ils regardèrent leur sœur, toujours la même apparence depuis l'affaire "blue skull". Eux continuait de grandir, de changer mais pas Mavis. Mara posa sa coupe et vint s'assoir près d'elle en tailleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Durant un instant elle crue que sa grande sœur allait parler, tout lui dire mais Mavis n'en fit rien. Un sourire enfantin vint sur ses lèvres pour masquer son mensonge.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Tu mens, quelque chose te tracasse.

Trystan n'avait pas de tact, toujours direct avec la mauvaise habitude de dire ce qu'il pense avant d'y réfléchir. Mavis ne fit que regarder ses pieds pendant plusieurs minutes. Leur frère se leva, agacé par son mutisme, pour aller rejoindre ses camarades.

\- Mavis ?

Enfin elle releva la tête, une rougeur sur les joues.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai été ton fer de lance sur les champs de bataille, j'ai… presque, toujours respectés tes ordres. J'ai élaboré plus de mille plans avec toi, tu me confiais tes doutes et tes espoirs et je les ai toujours écoutés, pareil pour Trystan. Je n'ai jamais jugé aucune de tes décisions mauvaises. Alors pourquoi ?

\- pourquoi quoi ?

\- pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas ? On ne s'est jamais rien caché, on a aucun secret l'uns pour l'autre…

Mavis se referma encore plus sur elle-même et sa sœur n'insista pas. Après quelques temps Mara soupira en se laissant glisser du bar.

\- Mara ?

\- Mh ?

\- Tu sais que tout ce que je fais est pour le bien de Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ?

Le maitre semblait encore plus troublé que Mara quand elle répondit d'un ton hésitant ;

\- Fairy Tail est notre famille, les fées sont devenues fortes et leurs ailes grandissent de jour en jour. C'est grâce à toi, alors comment pourrais-je penser que tu agis contre les nôtres ?

\- Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

\- Je le savais déjà grande sœur.

Mara lui tourna le dos pour se rapprocher de ses amis, Yuriy jouait à qui boit le plus avec Warrod, Precht était assis seul à une table et elle décida de le rejoindre. Elle se souvenait du jour où ces trois-là était venus sur tenroujima. Aux yeux de Mara c'était le jour où avait débuté leur vraie vie, celui où la liberté leur avait été accordée.

La fée n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'une chaise vint la percuter en pleine tête, là faisant s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle se relevait en évitant une assiette et son contenu.

\- Baston !

Son cri en fit frémir plus d'un alors qu'elle se lançait dans la bataille. Elle ne savait pas comment cela avait démarré mais qu'importe, au moins elle s'amusait. Par hasard son frère passa à porter de main et elle lui agrippa le col avant de vouloir le lancer vers le sol. Trystan lui balaya les jambes et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux luttant sur les planches du parquet.

Malgré les coups et les cris de guerre, le son des rires étaient présents. Mara et Trystan finirent par s'assoir sur une des banquettes, à bout de souffle, pour regarder peu à peu la bagarre rétrécir et puis soudain disparaitre.

\- Je veux que ce soit toujours ainsi.

Trystan lui sourit en remettant une de ses mèches folles sur son front.

\- La fée noire veut la paix, qui l'eut cru ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu guerroyer, je veux juste être ici, à la maison avec mes amis, toi et Mavis. Je veux que cette guilde reste forte et que le nom de Fairy Tail résonne dans tout Fiore jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

Un bruit réveilla Mara, sa tête reposait sur la table où elle s'était endormie. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière en relevant le buste. Ce n'était pas rare pour elle de dormir à la guilde, un regard et elle comprit que Trystan avait dû rentrer à leur maison.

De nouveau ce même son, quelqu'un pleurait ? Un léger bruit de pas la fit se mettre sur ses pieds. Mara avança jusqu'au milieu de la grande salle et s'arrêta net alors que Mavis remontait du sous-sol. La fée noire vit les larmes couler sur les joues de sa sœur, elle voulut courir dans sa direction mais son corps était paralysé. Un pentagramme apparut sous elle et elle sentit le pouvoir affluer alors que Mavis s'approchait. Avec beaucoup d'effort Mara réussit à parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mavis !

\- Pardonne-moi ...

\- Quoi ? Arrête ça !

Le sort prenait de l'ampleur, une lumière doré entourant peu à peu Mara. Il ne lui était pas connu et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à sa sœur ni pourquoi elle lui faisait endurer ça.

\- C'est la seule solution…

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Pour le bien de la guilde.

\- Cette guilde est la mienne, j'ai toujours été loyale !

Parler devenait de plus en plus difficile.

\- Je l'ai… fondé… avec toi. Mavis !

La magie de Mara était absorbée par le sort, l'amplifiant d'avantage et l'affaiblissant encore plus. Mavis cachait son visage dans ses mains, des larmes ruisselant entre ses doigts.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est toi que j'ai choisie, Mara.

\- Choisie pour quoi ?

\- Pour sauver Fairy Tail.

Mara n'arrivait plus à parler et ne comprenait rien à tout ce charabia. Comment pouvait-elle sauver Fairy Tail ? Il n'y avait plus de danger, ils avaient exterminé tous leurs ennemis. L'affaiblir et la faire prisonnière ne rimait à rien.

Ses yeux voulurent se fermer mais elle se força à rester consciente, Mavis avait arrêté de pleurer mais le premier maitre était sur le point de lâcher un nouveau flot. Elle leva les bras vers le sort et Mara eut l'impression d'être écraser sous la masse de ce pouvoir. La lumière l'aveuglait au point de ne plus pouvoir voir sa sœur et soudain tout ce qui l'entourait devint sombre. Mavis prononça un mot qu'elle n'entendit qu'à moitié avant de disparaitre dans le néant.


	2. 1 On ne ment pas à une Vermillion

_**Un peu de blabla plus constructif que dans le prologue ;)**_

 _ **Cet "arc" original est à placer peu de temps après les grands jeux magiques (pour ce qui est de l'arc de l'anime avec la rébellion des esprits célestes - on met tout ça à la poubelle). Voilà j'espère que cela vous plaira ;). Je risque par contre de rallonger la période avant Tartaros, enfin tout ça pour dire que Tartaros c'est pas pour dans 5 chapitre.**_

* * *

Makarov Dreyar, sixième maitre de la guilde de Fairy Tail, releva la tête de sa chope en sentant une énergie qui commençait à émaner de la grande salle.

\- Maitre ?

Mirajane le sentait aussi mais ne pouvait pas dire d'où cela provenait. De plus aucune bagarre n'avait lieu et peu de leurs membres étaient présents. En un instant ils furent aveuglés par une lumière dorée intense, lorsque celle-ci se dissipa une jeune femme se tenait debout à dix mètre du bar. Les yeux clos elle tomba à genoux, une boule noire la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Contre toute attente cette chose parla.

\- Amie, reviens, Wat dit debout !

La jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux et inspira avec difficulté une grande goulée d'air. L'un de ses bras entourèrent le dénommé Wat, la boule noire forma ce qui semblait être deux petits bras pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Mara retomba à genoux en sentant que son état empirait de seconde en seconde, il ne lui restait pas assez de magie.

\- Wat, un p'tit coup de pouce…

Les bras de Wat dégagèrent une agréable sensation et lui redonnait quelque force, sa vision redevint peu à peu claire. Où était-elle ? Un regard autour d'elle et Mara se sentie perdue. Les emblèmes de Fairy Tail ornaient les murs et les poutres mais ce n'était pas sa guilde. Les dimensions, les murs, les gens qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, rien ne lui était familier.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit un vieil homme de petite taille venir vers elle, la manière dont il regardait Wat ne lui plaisait pas. La fée noire voulu se relever et Wat l'aida en continuant à la soutenir. Le vieil homme lui inspirait de la crainte, il dégageait une puissance formidable, bien au-dessus de ce qu'elle pourrait combattre maintenant et dans cet état. Deux de ses lanciers apparurent et croisèrent leurs armes pour empêcher qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à elle.

Makarov n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, il savait ce qu'était Wat, une ombre vivante, un être maléfique et sournois. Il voulut s'approcher mais deux hommes en armures apparurent de nulle part entre lui et la nouvelle venue. Le maitre décida de s'arrêter là, perplexe. Durant quelques instants il l'observa en essayant de faire abstraction de l'abomination qui l'empêchait de tomber au sol.

S'il aurait dû la décrire en un mot celui-ci serait "noir", Ses longs cheveux retombait dans tous les sens mais ne pouvait cacher ses yeux sombre. Sa tenue aurait été adaptée à un champ de bataille mais pas pour la vie en ville. Des bottes plates qui montait jusqu'en dessous des genoux, un pantalon de cuir et une sorte de gambison s'arrêtant au épaules. Ses bras étaient nus et halés mais ses mains portaient des mitaines faites dans une étoffe fluide.

Makarov eu un hoquet d'effroi quand son regard tomba sur la ceinture, beaucoup de pochettes rondes l'ornaient. Il savait qui il avait en face de lui mais ne put se résoudre à le croire.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

La voix de la jeune femme était affaiblis et à peine audible. Makarov sentit qu'il devait la ménager, il pouvait voir qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- À Fairy Tail, j'en suis le maitre.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ma guilde et le maitre c'est Mavis…

Makarov vit ses yeux noirs luirent de colère, elle s'avança avec beaucoup de difficulté. Wat vint lui entourer les épaules comme une longue écharpe alors qu'elle prenait appui sur l'un de ses gardes.

\- Mavis ! Où est Mavis ?!

Le sixième maitre fut pris au dépourvu, Mavis la fondatrice de Fairy Tail était morte depuis longtemps, ses os reposaient sur leur terre sainte, tenroujima. Il essaya de trouver les mots justes mais ils seraient cruels de les lui faire entendre, Makarov savait qui il avait en face de lui et la nouvelle n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Mavis est morte, il y a des années… Je suis navré.

Le garde sur lequel elle prenait appui du la tenir par la taille pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas, des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux mais elle ne lâchait pas le vieil homme du regard.

\- Vous mentez !

\- Je n'oserais pas mentir à une Vermillion.

Mara sentit que s'en était de trop pour elle, Wat avait beau lui donner le plus de magie possible cette nouvelle ne fit que l'affaiblir. Mavis, morte… Non, ce n'était pas possible, et Trystan ? Sa sœur venait de lui jeter un sort il ne devait pas y avoir dix minutes de passer depuis cela. La fée voulut être certaine et tendit l'une de ses mains gantées vers le vieil homme.

\- Je veux savoir la vérité.

Sans hésitation le sixième maitre pris sa main entre les siennes.

\- Wat dit que ce n'est pas bien, Wat sent peur, Wat ne veux pas savoir.

\- Silence Wat.

Mara laissa le peu de pouvoir qui lui restait aller vers ce "maitre de Fairy Tail", sa perception s'approchait de son être, le scannant pour y desceller le mensonge. Il n'y avait rien de tout cela dans cet homme, puissance, bonté, amour, fierté. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva et des larmes coulèrent peu à peu sur ses joues.

Le garde qui la maintenait debout rompit le contact en prenant la mage dans ses bras. Elle en avait trop fait, même avec Wat qui lui redonnant de la puissance, elle était trop faible. Le lancier se tourna vers Makarov alors que sa maitresse s'évanouissait.

\- Le chef à besoin de soin d'urgence, sa magie est trop basse.

Le vieil homme lui fit signe de le suivre et le mena lui-même à l'infirmerie. Le lancier allongea son chef sur l'un des lits, le plus éloignés de la porte, avant de se retourner vers Makarov.

\- Il lui faut un médecin.

Le sixième maitre entendait la panique dissimulé dans la voix du guerrier. Il hocha la tête avant de regarder la future patiente de polyushka.

\- Je vais immédiatement faire venir la meilleure que nous connaissons.

\- Bien, faites vite s'il vous plait.

Le garde s'inclina avant de disparaitre dans un nuage rouge, son homologue fit pareille en lui adressant un signe de remerciement. L'ombre vivante resta par contre drapée sur les épaules de la mage.

\- Wat sait que vous avez peur.

Il lui répugnait de répondre à cette abomination mais il prit sur lui.

\- Je veux que toi aussi tu disparaisses.

\- Wat ne peut pas partir, Wat rester pour Amie. Amie besoin Wat.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un ami !

La forme noir eu un rire léger qui n'eut l'effet que d'irriter et surprendre Makarov.

\- Vous peur, Wat sait. Mais Wat à plein d'ami. Moi plus peur.

De nouveau ce même rire mais plus doux.

\- Un jour, peut-être, Amie vous montrer.

Le mage saint se retourna pour sortir mais l'ombre l'interpella avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de l'infirmerie.

\- Vous vraiment aider Amie ?

* * *

Mara ouvrit les yeux en sentant quelqu'un lui mettre un morceau de tissu humide et frais sur le front. Elle tenta de se relever mais des mains douces la repoussèrent contre les oreillers.

\- Polyushka dit que tu dois rester coucher.

Un visage souriant entouré de longs cheveux blancs lui faisait face, durant un instant l'espoir l'étreint avant de voler en éclats. Celle qui est assise à son chevet n'est pas celle qu'elle pensait.

\- moi c'est Mirajane mais tu peux simplement m'appeler Mira.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa mit la fée noire mal à l'aise.

\- Mara.

Mirajane lui redressa ses oreillers avant de partir lui chercher de quoi boire. Mara en profita pour regarder autour d'elle, personne.

\- Wat ?

\- Oui Amie ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je dormais ?

\- Une vieille dame, cheveux rose, elle est venue soigner Amie. Elle pas aimer Wat mais Wat l'a aidé. Elle pas aimer ceux comme Amie non plus. Elle crier sur tout le monde.

Mara s'assit au bord du lit tout en gardant Wat sur les épaules, ses forces lui revenaient mais lentement. Il lui faudrait surement plusieurs jours avant de recouvrer toute sa puissance. La vieille dame aux cheveux roses devait être celle que Mirajane appelait Polyushka. Si c'était elle qui l'avait soigné le travail n'avait pas été bâclé.

La fée noire voulu se lever mais Mirajane entra au même moment, la grondant gentiment pour qu'elle se recouche. L'obligeant à avaler par la suite une mixture infecte qu'elle disait avoir été préparé par Polyushka. Mara avala le tout d'un trait sans rien montrer de son dégout. Mirajane tenta bien de faire la conversation avec elle mais elle restait dans ses pensées, ne répondant que par hochement de tête.

Où étaient donc les fées ? Où étaient les siens ? Morts, répondis une petite voix au fond d'elle. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une illusion de Mavis ? Non, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa sœur l'avait envoyé loin des siens et de Fairy Tail, elle l'avait en quelque sorte bannie. Mara se couvrit les yeux d'un bras alors que les larmes revenaient, Mirajane arrêta de parler alors qu'un sanglot lui échappait.

 _"Où sont mes fées ?"_


	3. 2 Wat

Mara était allongée alors que l'obscurité régnait dans l'infirmerie, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de question sans réponses, trop de doute. Mirajane avait fini par s'endormir sur sa chaise, à moitié coucher sur le même lit que la fée noire.

Elle n'y tenait plus, à quoi bon rester là si le sommeil la fuyait ? Délicatement elle retira la couverture pour se glisser hors du lit. Il y avait un moyen d'être totalement sûre qu'elle se trouvait bien à Fairy Tail, à pas de loup elle descendit dans les caves les plus profondes de la guilde.

Mara ne s'arrêta que quand elle fut parvenue devant deux portes aux dimensions massives. Elle retira ses mitaines pour poser ses mains dessus, la fée le sentait, c'était toujours là.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais déjà te lever.

La voix de Makarov la fit sursauter et elle remit en vitesse ses mitaines. Il la prenait au dépourvue, que faisait-il là à une heure aussi avancé de la nuit ?

\- Je… ça va, je peux tenir sur mes jambes.

\- Pourquoi est tu ici ?

\- Je voulais être certaine d'où je me trouvais. Je sais ce qu'il y a derrière ces portes.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Mara se racla la gorge avant de déclarer ;

\- Je suis à Fairy Tail mais je ne vois aucune fée.

\- C'est parce que pour le moment elles dorment.

Le maitre lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Non, les membres de votre guilde ne sont pas des fées… pas les miennes en tout cas.

\- Tu les juges sans même les connaitre.

Mara évita son regard, elle changeait de pieds d'appui pour cacher son malaise.

\- J'imagine que Mavis a dû mettre ses successeurs dans la confidence en ce qui me concerne.

\- Oui, une lettre que seul le maitre de la guilde peut lire et un livre.

\- Que racontent la lettre et le bouquin ?

\- La lettre explique que le premier maitre t'a lancé un sort, que quand ce sort se brisera Fairy Tail devra s'attendre à affronter un danger mortel.

" _Sauver Fairy Tail_ " pensa Mara. La fée remarqua le coup d'œil que le maitre jetait vers Wat.

\- Vous pensez que je suis ce "danger mortel" ?

\- La créature qui se cramponne à toi m'incite à le croire mais la lettre expliquait clairement que tu n'es pas un ennemi, tu fais partie de cette guilde.

\- Vous n'aimez pas Wat parce que vous ne voyez que ce qu'il est en apparence. De plus je ne suis pas sure de faire partie de votre guilde. Que raconte le livre ?

\- Ce sont tes chroniques, les combats que tu as menés, tes débuts dans la guilde…

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- la dernière page est cryptée et je pense qu'elle t'est adressée.

Mara sentait la colère monter peu à peu. Mavis lui avait donc laissée un message, elle aurait préférée bruler le livre plutôt que de le lire. Le maitre sembla sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais elle leva doucement sa main pour l'arrêter.

\- Je voudrais aller dans la grande salle, s'il vous plait.

Le vieil homme resta muet alors qu'il la ramenait là où elle le désirait.

\- Tout à changer.

Makarov ria.

\- Oui on s'est pas mal agrandit et après plusieurs rénovations voici le résultat.

\- Et maintenant c'est vous le maitre…

\- Pour la deuxième fois ! Si seulement l'on me laissait prendre ma retraite, je n'en peux plus de toute la paperasse.

\- Deux fois ?

\- J'ai été le troisième et maintenant je suis le sixième maitre de notre guilde.

Mara souleva ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque, la marque de Fairy Tail y était gravée en noir.

\- Je suis Mara Vermillion, la fée noire. Est-ce que j'appartiens à cette guilde ?

\- Si tu le veux tu peux faire partie de cette Fairy Tail ci.

La jeune femme laissa ses cheveux rependre librement et fixa Makarov sans ciller.

\- Si je vous rejoins il faudra m'accepter moi, ce qui veut dire que vous acceptez tous ceux qui me suivent. Wat en fait partie, si ce livre raconte la réalité vous savez qu'il y a bien pire que lui parmi mes… protégés. Pouvez-vous acceptez cela ?

Avant que le maitre ne puisse répondre Wat quitta soudainement ses épaules pour atterrir devant Makarov. Une main d'ombre lui tendait une lamelle ronde, une lacrima, sa lacrima.

\- Wat qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je donne maison pour qu'il décide si Wat doit partir ou rester.

Mara ne put faire un seul mouvement alors que Makarov prenait du bout des doigts le disque de lacrima. Il le fit tourner pour l'observer sous tous les angles, puis leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Si je la détruis cette chose disparait ?

Wat se relogeait sur ses épaules alors qu'elle déglutissait avec difficulté, sa gorge serrée dans un étau.

\- Oui, pitié ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie, Wat est…

\- Une ombre vivante, presque un démon.

Elle tomba à genoux en prenant Wat dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota tout bas ;

\- Si Wat doit partir pour que Amie reste, Wat prêt.

Des larmes coulèrent alors qu'elle lui répondait dans un murmure.

\- Amie ne veut pas que Wat disparaisse.

\- Wat pas peur.

\- Moi si.

Mara le serra plus fort en sachant qu'à chaque instant il risquait de la quitter à jamais.

\- Je le mets à l'épreuve !

\- Pardon ?

\- S'il ne cause pas de problème il peut rester parmi nous.

Le sixième maitre lui retendait la lacrima de Wat, la fée noire la prit avec une main tremblante et la replaça délicatement dans l'une de ses pochettes.

\- Merci.

\- Moi Makarov Dreyar déclare que Mara Vermillion est de retour à Fairy Tail.

Mara se releva, sous le choc.

\- Dreyar… Yuriy.

\- Mon père, l'un des premiers membres de la guilde.

La fée noire avait devant elle le fils de Yuriy, elle dut s'assoir à l'un des tabourets à cause de ses jambes flageolantes.

\- Il reste des fées…

Makarov posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit.

\- Où iraient les fées ? Fairy Tail est leur maison.

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir ici ?

\- Les lits de l'infirmerie sont plus confortables mais si tu le souhaite tu peux dormir ici.

Mara se leva et contourna le bar pour monter au deuxième étage, le nombre de marche n'était plus le même, quand elle arriva tout en haut son cœur se serra. Où était la grande table en chêne massif sur laquelle elle, Trystan et Mavis planifiait tout ? Son propre siège n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que des banquettes, des chaises et de petites tables en bois clair.

Après être restée debout pendant quelques minutes elle s'adjugea la dernière table, la plus éloigner de l'escalier. Mara s'assit sur la banquette et posa ses pieds dessus, songeuse. Le sang des vraies fées était toujours présent dans la guilde, mais Makarov était tellement vieux. Combien de temps avait duré le sort de Mavis ? La fée noire refusa d'y penser.

\- * _Prophétesse*_.

Une femme entièrement cacher par tous ses voiles aux milles couleurs apparut à ses côtés.

\- Raconte-moi la fin des miens.

\- Enfant tu sais que cela ne fera qu'ouvrir des blessures.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, je veux savoir.

La voix de la femme était triste et douce à la fois ;

\- Par qui commencerais-je ?

\- Mon frère… Trystan, tous les autres. Je ne veux rien entendre sur Mavis.

La prophétesse commença sa longue énumération, Mara pleurait à chaque nom évoqué. Certains était morts au combats ou partis en quête, Trystan était du lot, d'autres étaient morts de vieillesse ou de maladie. Peu était encore de ce monde et ils ne tarderaient pas à le quitter. Après que la femme fut repartit Mara posa sa tête contre la banquette.

\- Wat n'aime pas qu'Amie soit comme ça.

\- Désolé Wat.

\- Amie n'aurait pas dû demander le passé, pas regarder derrière mais devant, les mots d'Amie.

\- Parfois il faut regarder en arrière pour réussir à avancer Wat, je devais savoir.

\- Quoi nous faire maintenant ?

\- Ce que ma maudite sœur m'a demandé avant de m'envoyer ici. Wat j'ai une question et je veux que tu dises la vérité.

\- Wat dire vrai alors, demande.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre nous savait ce que Mavis avait l'intention de faire ?

\- Non… mais Wat pas sûr.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Voleur, Wat ne peut pas être sûr à cause de lui.

\- * _Voleur*._

Un homme de petite stature à la barbe taillée en pointe apparut à la place qu'avait occupée la prophétesse. Mara le fixa avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Immédiatement il mit un genou en terre et prit la parole.

\- Le serviteur de Milady ne savait rien de tout cela. Je savais juste que le maitre était préoccupé par quelque chose, je cherchais quoi mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

\- Et depuis que nous sommes ici, tu as de nouvelles hypothèses ?

\- Votre humble serviteur est autant dans la brume que vous Milady. Il reste les nouvelles informations que nous avons apprises mais c'est peu.

\- Je sais Voleur, je sais… "un danger mortel" pour Fairy Tail, c'est ce que le vieux a dit.

\- Wat dit que Voleur devrait fouiner dans la guilde.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous avons le droit de faire ça, même si ton idée est bonne. Mh, ton avis Voleur.

\- Milady je peux me faire très discret…

Un sourire de sa part laissa apparaitre une dent en or.

\- … comme vous le savez.

Mara lui rendit son sourire.

\- Bien va alors, reviens dès que tu peux mais quand je suis seule. Rien qu'à ta manière d'être les autres sauront ce que tu es, brigand.

\- Aux ordres de Milady.

Il disparut sans laisser aucune trace de son passage et la fée noire ferma lentement ses paupières, tout ce qu'elle avait vécue depuis son arrivée à la "nouvelle" Fairy Tail l'avait finalement éreinté. Elle croisa ses chevilles, sentant le prix qu'avaient couté ses invocations. Sa magie était basse mais elle n'était plus dans la zone dangereuse. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle somnolait. Wat se fit aussi fin qu'une couverture et l'enveloppa doucement alors qu'elle s'endormait.

* * *

Le sixième maitre fait les cents pas dans son bureau personnel devant une lacrima de conférence. Hésitant, devait-il les rappeler ? Devait-il dévoiler à toute la guilde ce qui concernait Mara Vermillion ? Finalement il préfère la sécurité au doute. Il enclenche la lacrima et attend que la connexion se fasse.

\- Oï ! Pourquoi tu me réveille en pleine nuit vieillard ?

Makarov ne relève pas l'irrespect de son petit-fils, il croise les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant la lacrima.

\- Laxus, toi et les Raijins devez de toute urgence revenir à la guilde.

\- Quoi !? Tu rêves on est en plein sur une quête à 300 000 joyaux, on peut pas revenir.

\- Laxus !

Le maitre avait changé de taille, il emplissait maintenant tout l'espace du bureau.

\- C'est un ordre direct de ton maitre ! Vous rentrez au plus vite.

Laxus semble enfin comprendre que la situation est grave et son expression devient sérieuse.

\- On part sur le champ, calme toi grand père. Fried !

Fried apparait à moitié endormi sur la lacrima alors que Makarov reprend sa taille normale.

\- Oh maitre, la bonne nuit à vous.

Laxus ne lui laisse pas le temps de bailler qu'il l'envoi réveillé les deux autres membres des Raijins.

\- C'est grave ?

Makarov hésite en ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, de toute manière Laxus serait impliqués alors autant le mettre au parfum.

\- Oui, très. Faites au plus vite.

La voix d'Evergreen parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du maitre alors que Laxus arrête leur conférence. Makarov s'assit à son bureau et se prend la tête entre les mains. Maintenant il lui reste à déterminer ce qu'il va dire aux membres de la guilde, la vérité en entier ou bien éviter d'évoquer certain détails ? Parler de ce danger qui les menaçait et de la mission de Mara ?

\- Je suis trop vieux pour tout ça, ça aurait dû tomber sur un autre maitre.


	4. 3 Les enfants de la fée

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Mara était arrivée à la "nouvelle" Fairy Tail, deux jours qu'elle évitait soigneusement la grande salle quand celle-ci contenait des membres de la guilde. Ses seules contacts avec l'extérieur étaient Mira qui montait à l'étage pour savoir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose ou bien le maitre qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles et l'encourageait à se mêler aux autres.

Comment pourrait-elle aller vers eux, elle ne les connaissait pas. Que devrait-elle leur dire ? "Bonjour, moi c'est Mara, je fais partie de la première génération de la guilde". Parfait pour que tout le monde la prenne pour un imbécile doublé d'une menteuse.

Voleur lui avait rapporté que sa présence commençait à susciter des rumeurs, que tout le monde s'interrogeait sur celle qu'une poignée avaient vu arriver entourée de lumière. Certain se demandait même si tout cela n'était qu'une farce mais le maitre avait mis les choses au point en disant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour s'acclimater. Sinon, il n'avait pas réussis pour le moment à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur ce "danger mortel" ou comment Mavis avait fait pour l'envoyer dans le futur.

Un bruit de table cassée et une gerbe de flamme lui firent tourner la tête vers la grande salle, une bagarre ?

\- Wat rentre.

Sans savoir pourquoi elle se leva pour aller jusqu'à la balustrade alors que Wat disparaissait, le spectacle qu'elle avait devant les yeux lui mit le sourire aux lèvres. Les assiettes, les chaises, les gobelets volaient en tous sens et s'il cognait contre quelqu'un ce dernier se jetait dans la bataille.

Le gars qui crachait des flammes avait les cheveux roses et se battait contre un autre qui ne portait qu'un caleçon. Mara pouffa de rire quand l'un d'entre eux cria "Homme" en assommant deux de ses camarades. Mira le remarqua et monta lui tenir compagnie.

\- C'est bon de te voir sourire.

Mara rougit en détournant le regard.

\- Certaine chose ne changent pas, c'est ça qui me met de bonne humeur.

\- Ah ?

\- Fairy Tail à toujours connu ce genre de déboires.

La fée noire tendit un doigt vers la baston collective. Mirajane étant une des seules à savoir presque toute l'histoire, elle comprit où elle voulait en venir et ria doucement.

\- C'est qui le gars en caleçon et celui qui crache des flammes ?

\- Grey, mage de glace, et Natsu l'un de nos tueurs de dragon.

Mara en resta stupéfaite.

\- L'un de nos tueurs de dragons ?

\- Oui il y a aussi Wendy, la fille près du chat blanc, là. Et celui qui mange de l'acier au fonds c'est Gajil.

\- Trois tueurs de dragons à Fairy Tail…

\- Quatre en comptant Laxus mais il n'est pas là pour le moment, il est parti en mission avec son équipe.

Un chat bleu vola jusqu'à eux et Mara l'observa attentivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ça ?

Le chat se mit à pleurer et fit demi-tour en hurlant ;

\- Natsu ! Elle me prend pour un objet !

Le tueur de dragons leva les yeux vers elle et toute la guilde l'imita, la fée noir ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle recula d'un pas et courba le buste.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas…

Mira la releva brusquement en lui murmurant ;

\- Happy exagère souvent ce qu'on peut lui dire. C'est plutôt le moment de te présenter.

Les mots se bousculèrent sur sa langue mais n'arrivait pas à sortir, elle bredouilla quelque chose tout bas mais ça ne ressemblait à rien. Tous les regards restaient pourtant rivés sur elle.

\- Ah, Mara tu te décides enfin à te joindre à nous ?

Makarov essaye de la sortir du pétrin mais il ne fait que l'y enfoncer. Plus moyen de faire encore un pas en arrière. La fée noire agrippe la rambarde et prend son courage à deux mains.

\- Oui, bonjour tout le monde.

Des saluts et des vivats montent de toute la grande salle, la bagarre oubliée. L'un d'entre eux demande à faire une fête en l'honneur de la nouvelle. Mara lâche la rambarde et essaye de s'esquiver vers sa tanière mais trop tard le maitre donne son consentement.

La voilà obligé de descendre les marches, ça ferait mauvaise impression que l'invité d'honneur ne soit pas présent à sa fête. Makarov l'arrête d'un geste alors qu'elle se trouve encore derrière le bar.

\- Mais avant ça, quelques explications sur notre nouvelle mage.

Mara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le sixième maitre leur expliquait qui elle était, de quand elle venait, même de comment elle était arrivée. Au fur et à mesure que la salle devenait silencieuse la fée noire devenait blême. Allait-il vraiment tout leur dire ? Non, il ne parla pas de danger et laissa sous-entendre que c'était un sort qui avait mal tournée qui était la cause de son arrivée.

La jeune femme entendait les exclamations de surprise et vit tout le monde commencer à préparer la fête. Ils acceptaient tout ce que Makarov venait de dire sans une question, sans un doute émis et aucune protestation.

Son cœur se serra devant ce spectacle, elle était acceptée… Elle se tourna vers le maitre alors que Mira la prenait par le bras pour l'emmener vers les autres.

\- Merci.

Il lui fit un grand sourire alors que Mira lui présentait Elfman, le gars qui n'arrêtait pas de crier "homme" durant la bagarre. Elle ne fut pas étonnée d'apprendre que c'était son frère, il avait un petit brin de ressemblance. Pour Lisanna elle n'eut même pas besoin de se poser la question, Mira mais plus jeune et les cheveux court. Un verre de vin lui fut mis dans les mains par une grande brune.

\- Moi c'est Cana, j'espère que tu aimes le vin ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Le maitre nous a presque tout dit de toi mais pas la magie que tu utilises.

Mara hésita un instant avant de lancer un regard discret vers le maitre. Si elle restait dans les limites du raisonnable ce ne serait pas dangereux et ça prouverait à Makarov qu'il n'y avait pas que des guerriers qui l'accompagnait. Ça lui donnait aussi l'occasion de voir si sa magie était pleinement revenue.

\- Je peux invoquer des êtres… * _Les enfants de la fée*._

Six petites fées apparurent, volant autour d'elle, l'une d'entre elles vint se frotter contre sa joue avant de prendre de l'altitude et de jouer avec les autres.

\- Lucy, vient voir ça !

Natsu tirait sur le bras d'une blonde alors que toute la guilde était en cercle autour d'elle. La sensation d'être pris au piège la mettait sur le qui-vive mais tout le monde souriait. La dénommé Lucy lui demanda si elle était une mage céleste, Mara eu un petit sourire en coin en lui répondant ;

\- Pas vraiment j'utilise des sorts aussi, c'est plus de la magie d'invocation. * _Ignis_ *

Pour preuve elle fit jouer quelques flammes aux bouts de ses doigts, Natsu lui demanda s'il pouvait les manger. La demande était surprenante mais elle envoya une petite boule de feu dans sa direction. Il l'avala comme si de rien n'était, trouvant même le gout assez bon. Mara du s'assoir alors que les enfants de la fée disparaissait un à un.

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas en faire plus pour le moment.

Elle porta le verre de vin à ses lèvres et but une gorgée, les invocations qu'elle venait de faire ne lui avait pas demandé beaucoup de magie et pourtant sa tête tournait légèrement. Mara s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise et sourit. Mira lui déposa une portion de ragout devant elle que la fée noire avala goulument alors qu'une fille aux cheveux bleu retenus par un bandeau jaune, entourer par deux gars s'asseyait à sa table.

Elle se présenta sous le nom de Lévy McGarden et la fée noire s'essuya la bouche avant de lui répondre ;

\- Enchantée.

\- les deux autres derrière moi c'est Jett et Droy.

Mara leur proposa de s'assoir et ils se mirent chacun d'un coté de Lévy. Cette dernière semblait surexcitée.

\- J'ai plein de question à te poser, tu permets ?

La fée noire hocha la tête en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a poussé Mavis a créé Fairy Tail ?

\- Mavis, Trystan et moi… nous voulions que les fées aient un abri, un lieu où elle pouvait revenir et être à la maison.

\- C'était comment les débuts de la guilde ? J'ai lu les chroniques évidemment mais… toi, tu l'as vécue.

\- Je vais passer les détails sanglants et les dernières guerres que nous avons endurés alors, je ne pense pas que ce soit cet aspect qui t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je voudrais en apprendre plus sur comment elle était, les gens qui la composait, l'ambiance.

Mara ne dit rien durant quelques secondes avant que Lévy ne s'excuse.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est juste que ce que tu appelles les débuts de la guilde était mon présent il y a encore quelques jours. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le future alors que vous tous, vous pensez que je fais désormais partie de votre présent…

La fée noire lui sourit gentiment avant de reprendre.

\- À cette époque-là, la guilde était plus petite. Avant que je n'atterrisse ici elle comprenait 27 mages dont six de rang S en comptant Mavis.

Droy intervint en disant qu'ils avaient eux aussi des mages de rang S, et même un mage saint. Jett lui désigna Makarov en souriant. Le fils de Yuriy faisait donc partie du cercle restreint des mages saints. Le niveau actuel de la guilde semblait bon et cela lui mit le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai connu le père de… notre maitre. Il a dû être très fier de lui.

Marra ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'être, le sang des fées charriait toujours autant de puissance que par le passé.

La fée noire eu un soupir alors que les autres membres continuait à faire la fête, tant de nouvelle tête et encore plus de questions. Elle se retira discrètement pour remonter à l'étage mais Makarov l'interpella alors qu'elle commençait à contourner le bar.

\- Maitre ?

\- Tu veux toujours dormir ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Fairy Tail possède des baraquements où tu pourrais aller, Fairy Hills c'est juste à côté.

Il lui tendit une clef avec une plaquette portant le numéro d'une chambre, Mara la prit en le remerciant et monta s'installer à l'étage. Pour le coup elle s'assit à la table juste à côté de la rambarde. La jeune femme fit tournée la clef devant elle avant de la poser sur la table.

Cette Fairy Tail était pleine de puissance et de potentiel, quatre tueurs de dragons, un mage saint, des mages de rang S. Il était évident aussi que d'autres membres étaient talentueux. Mara prit appui sur la rambarde et observa ceux qui continuaient leur réjouissance. Elle ne l'appela pas mais Wat apparut tout de même sur ses genoux, recommençant à lui rendre des forces.

\- Wat les aime bien.

\- Mh… moi aussi.

\- Quoi Wat sentir ?

Elle avait beau sourire et se sentir bien, la mélancolie et la colère tapissait le fonds de son âme. Et Wat y était directement relié… Elle inspira doucement avant d'essayer de lui expliquer.

\- Notre guilde me manque, nos compagnons. Et je ne suis pas forcément contente de ce que Mavis a fait. Un retour en arrière est impossible mais j'ai quand même envie de revenir à la maison.

\- Wat pense que l'on est à la maison.

Mara posa sa tête sur ses bras.

\- Peut être.

\- Non ici maison, toujours, Wat le dit.

Mara se releva et s'adossa à la banquette, elle étendit ses jambes au sol, croisant les chevilles. Elle continuait d'observer la grande salle mais Wat sentait qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- Quoi Amie penser ?

Il s'enroula doucement autour de son cou et cacha la bouche de la fée noire. Comme ça elle pouvait être sure de n'être entendu que de lui.

\- Je me demande ce que l'on doit faire Wat, "un danger mortel" c'est vague comme description. Qu'est-ce que je fais là? à vivre parmi des fées qui devrait être mon future, pas mon présent. Mavis veut… voulais que je les sauve de ce danger, mais comment ?

\- Wat pas savoir. Mais nous aider.

\- Que l'on me donne une bonne bataille où il faut exterminer l'ennemi, là je saurais quoi faire…

Wat rigola doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Wat, Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire ni ce que l'on attend de moi.

L'ombre vivante se laissa glisser sur ses genoux et deux petits yeux sombres à facettes regardèrent Mara sans ciller.

\- Wat a dit, nous aider.

La fée noir baissa son regard vers lui et posa sa main sur le haut de ce que l'on pourrait appeler son crâne.

\- Tu as raison, mais comment ?

Wat se blottit un peu plus contre la paume de sa main et rit doucement.

\- Comme Amie l'a toujours fait. Entrainement, combat, nouveaux amis. Plus forte, puissance.

Le raisonnement de Wat était simple mais tenait la route. Sa décision fut prise, dès que ses forces lui seraient entièrement revenues il lui faudrait acquérir plus de puissance. Un regard vers les derniers membres de la guilde qui s'attardaient encore et elle sut qu'eux aussi elle pourrait peut-être les aider. Certain avait du talent mais ne l'exploitait visiblement pas, elle pourrait remédier à ça aussi dans une certaine mesure.


	5. 4 Contraintes

Mara se réveilla sur un oreiller de plume qui voulait, avec la couette, l'empêcher de se lever. Elle soupira doucement, le confort lui avait manqué… la salle de bain de la chambre qu'elle occupait était bien mieux que les douches de l'infirmerie et le matelas sur lequel elle était allongée semblait être fait de nuages.

Les volets clos ne lui permettait pas de savoir qu'elle heure il était, jour, nuit ? Mais Wat lui donna la réponse, mettant le réveil à hauteur de ses yeux. Trois heures de l'après-midi, elle tenta de mettre la couverture sur sa tête mais l'ombre vivante ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Wat ouvrit les volets en grand et tira sur la couverture, la fée noire gémit en sentant sa tête émerger de l'amas de couette. La chaleur et un peu de confort s'enfuir alors que Wat gagnait la bataille en la tirant jusqu'au sol.

\- Amie devoir aller à la guilde. Maintenant.

Le ton de l'ombre vivante termina de complètement la réveiller, elle s'assit au bord du lit en lui envoyant son oreiller qu'il évita en roulant sur le côté.

\- Par l'enfer, pourquoi je devrais aller "maintenant" à la guilde ?

\- Voleur dire à Wat que le vieux petit maitre veut te parler.

Mara se leva pour prendre une douche rapide, en revenant dans la chambre elle ouvrit l'armoire où elle avait rangé ses vêtements et trouvé un pyjama. Cette dernière était maintenant à moitié remplit de fringues, tous noir, une attention qui lui fit plaisir. La jeune femme chercha tout de même la tenue dans laquelle elle était arrivée mais seules ses bottes se trouvaient là. Un peu désarçonnée elle prit un pantalon serrant et un débardeur simple.

Wat se logea sur ses épaules alors qu'elle sortait de Fairy Hills. Quelques mètres seulement les séparaient du bâtiment principal quand la fée noire s'arrêta net. La guilde avait changée, ça elle le savait, Makarov lui avait parlé de plusieurs rénovations. La fatigue et le noir d'encre qui régnait la veille au soir lui avaient caché à quel point Fairy Tail était grande. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et elle entendit Wat essayer de retenir un fou-rire.

\- C'est aussi grand qu'un… château.

Wat se calma un peu alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la grande salle. Plusieurs membres lui dirent bonjour, elle les salua en se dirigeant vers le bar. Certain visage devenait peu à peu familier mais elle n'était pas encore au stade où elle pourrait dire leur nom sans être sure de ne pas se tromper. Mira lui fit la bise en lui disant que le maitre l'attendait dans son bureau.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas où il se trouve.

Mira lui donna le chemin en lui expliquant qu'elle était trop occupée pout l'y amener.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je trouverais.

Elle traversait la bibliothèque quand un sifflement léger lui fit tourner la tête, Voleur était assis nonchalamment sur le haut d'une des étagères.

\- Milady.

-Voleur. Wat m'a transmis ton message.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, mais depuis quatre membres de la guilde sont revenus. L'un d'entre eux vous attend avec le maitre.

\- Mh… et tu sais ce qu'ils me veulent ?

\- Absolument pas Milady, votre serviteur a essayé d'écouter à la porte mais aucun son ne la traverse, aucune rumeur ne circule et personne n'est étonné que vous soyez convoquée.

La fée noire le remercia avant de grimper l'escalier qui menait dans l'aile droite de la guilde, un couloir et à nouveau un escalier qui montait jusqu'au bureau du maitre. Elle toqua doucement contre le bois alors que Wat s'agitait nerveusement sur ses épaules. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et elle fit un pas en avant.

Le maitre était assis derrière un grand bureau, un homme blond se trouvant dans l'un des fauteuils en face de lui. Le pouvoir qui émanait de ce dernier la mettait mal à l'aise, ça lui semblait familier et différent à la fois. Un autre détail la gênait mais elle préféra ne rien dire pour le moment.

Makarov lui proposa de s'assoir et elle se forçat à aller vers eux. Raide comme un piquet Mara prit place dans un des fauteuils. Un demi-sourire joua sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle observait l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

\- Laissez-moi devinez, votre fils ?

\- Presque, mon petit-fils, Laxus.

Le dénommé Laxus hoche la tête en guise de salutation, continuant à l'observer elle et Wat.

\- Il parait que vous voulez me voir, j'imagine que ça à un rapport avec lui.

\- En effet, Laxus est l'un des rares à savoir l'entière vérité en ce qui te concerne.

Wat se laissa glisser au sol et se mit en face de Laxus.

\- Wat dit qu'il lui ressemble.

Mara eu un petit rire alors que l'ombre revenait se blottir sur ses genoux, si Yuriy avait été à sa place sa fierté remplirait entièrement le bureau du maitre, sa descendance comprenait un mage saint et un tueur de dragon. Pas de doute, Wat avait raison, malgré la cicatrice qui zébrait son œil droit ce Dreyar là ressemblait à son ancêtre.

\- J'ai pris certaine décision en ce qui te concerne.

Le sourire de Mara se figea alors que Makarov continuait.

\- Tout d'abord je te demanderais de ne pas quitter la ville de Magnolia.

La fée noire posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du siège, serrant le cuir qui les recouvrait en faisant crisser le tissu de ses mitaines.

\- Je comprends, si la guilde est en danger il est logique de vouloir que je reste dans le coin. Par contre cela m'empêchera de partir en mission.

Il lui restait les quêtes proposées dans Magnolia-même, mais elle savait ce que cela voulait dire, pas de nouveau compagnon et peu de joyaux en récompense. Des quêtes ingrates… bien en dessous de son niveau. Elle observa le maitre, se doutant que la suite ne l'enchanterait surement pas.

\- Je veux aussi rencontrer les créatures qui t'accompagne, toutes.

\- Impossible, certains marchent avec moi de leur plein gré mais c'est plus compliqué pour d'autres. De plus si vous voulez vraiment tous les rencontrer je ne peux pas faire ça en ville.

Makarov hoche la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Soit, exceptionnellement nous irons en dehors de Magnolia.

L'agacement commençait à la rendre de mauvaise humeur. La fée noire n'appréciait pas de devoir exposer ainsi ses compagnons mais tels étaient les ordres du maitre. Mara prit sur elle en attendant de voir quels seraient les autres contraintes qu'il allait lui imposer.

\- Pour éviter la panique ou des actes irréfléchis je préfèrerais que les autres membres de la guilde ne sachent pas pourquoi tu es réellement ici.

Elle lui donna son assentiment d'un hochement de tête.

\- Pour finir, je veux que tu ais une garde rapproché, nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelque chose t'arriver.

Mara se tourna vers Laxus.

\- Et c'est là que tu interviens, c'est ça ?

\- Moi et mon équipe, les Raijins.

\- Je refuse, catégoriquement.

\- Tu te prends pour qui ? C'est un ordre du maitre !

Une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans le regard de la fée noire alors qu'elle se levait doucement du fauteuil. Wat suivi le mouvement en s'agrippant à ses épaules. Là s'en était trop, elle voulait bien faire profil bas, elle acceptait sans rechigner d'être confiné à Magnolia mais être mise sous "protection" ça c'était la prendre pour une idiote.

\- Je me prends pour ce que je suis, un membre plus ancien de Fairy Tail, une mage de rang S. Je refuse d'être mise sous surveillance.

Laxus se lève à son tour, toisant de haut Mara, mais son grand-père prend la parole avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer.

\- Mara, nous ne doutons pas de ta loyauté mais il nous faut savoir où tu te trouves, tout le temps. S'il devait advenir quelque chose nous serions en mesure de t'épauler. Les Raijins…

Une aura noire commença à se former peu à peu autour d'elle, Wat semblait se faire de plus en plus petit sur ses épaules.

\- Les Raijins, parlons-en, c'est marrant que ce soit spécialement eux que vous me colliez aux basques. En plus…

Mara tendit une main vers Laxus, une étincelle suivit d'un éclair jaillit de sa personne lui brulant légèrement le bout des doigts.

\- Vous voulez me faire surveillez par l'un des rares membres de votre guilde qui puisse me mettre hors-jeu. La foudre… C'est Mavis qui vous a dit de faire ça, cette fichue lettre contenait aussi mon seul point faible et vous avez décidez de l'utiliser !

\- Non…

Laxus devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas prendre la parole et laisser son grand-père régler cette situation. Il était clair que Mara ne voyait cela que comme une contrainte, pire elle les voyait comme une menace lui et son équipe. Makarov l'avait prévenu, ce ne serait pas facile de lui faire accepter ce point-là.

\- J'ai juste lu tes chroniques, que de victoires, de hauts faits et… une défaite majeure.

L'aura qui entourait Mara se dissipa peu à peu alors qu'elle devenait blême. Elle resta debout mais posa l'une de ses mains sur le dossier du fauteuil. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, la plaine de Frigia, le piège tendu par ses ennemis, ses troupes massacrés. Les éclairs qui volaient en tous sens, la sensation de crispation et de douleur quand l'un d'eux la touchait.

\- Un piège qui n'a plus jamais marché par après.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que votre père était avec moi.

La fée noire entrapercevait le raisonnement qui avait animé le choix de Makarov, après cette défaite amère et la découverte d'une faille dans sa stratégie Mavis lui avait assigné comme équipier Yuriy. Il comblait la faille à merveille, leur équipe était devenue techniquement imbattable. Elle releva les yeux vers son dernier descendant, serait-elle capable d'accepter qu'il remplace son ancêtre ? De plus il y avait son équipe, s'ajuster à une personne était déjà difficile. Ce serait inévitablement le chaos… Un soupir résigné lui échappa.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Makarov sentit le soulagement l'étreindre alors que Mara redevenait plus calme, Laxus se rasseye en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Ils ont évité le pire, elle ne s'est pas mise en colère. S'il y avait bien une chose qui revenait dans la lettre de Mavis c'était ce détail ; ne jamais mettre sa sœur en colère, les conséquences pouvaient être catastrophique.

La fée noire lui demande si c'est tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il lui répond que c'est en effet le cas. Il peut voir que l'argument à fait mouche, un peu plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. D'un pas rapide elle quitte le bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Elle est totalement différente du Premier.

Laxus n'aurait pas pu mieux exprimer ce que Makarov pensait, une certaine crainte tapissait son âme. Pourtant Mavis l'avait aussi mentionné, Mara ne ferait jamais de mal à Fairy Tail ni à ses membres.

\- Tu vas devoir gagner sa confiance.

\- Et je fais ça comment ? Elle ne me supporte pas, c'est clair. Cette fille a peur de moi.

\- Pas de toi, de ton pouvoir.

\- C'est encore mieux !

\- Laxus, apprends à la connaitre et fait en sorte qu'elle fasse équipe avec toi et les Raijins.

\- Tss, j'te promets rien mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

* * *

Le tueur de dragon de foudre émergeait dans la grande salle, un regard et il comprit que Mara ne s'y trouvait pas. Fried se leva de la table qu'occupait les Raijins et vint à sa rencontre près du bar.

\- Elle est à l'étage.

Laxus passa derrière Mira en lui demandant un café noir, bien serré. Il grimpa les marches et découvrit la sœur de Mavis assise sur la banquette près de la rambarde. Elle semblait l'ignorer alors que son regard passait d'un membre à l'autre dans la salle du dessous. Il tira la chaise et s'installa en face d'elle.

\- C'est eux, les Raijins ?

Du menton elle lui pointait Fried, Bickslow et Evergreen.

\- Ouais.

La fée noire se tourna finalement vers lui, une ombre passa sous la table et Wat se retrouva sur ses genoux, regardant Laxus de ses yeux noirs à facettes. Il se sentait gêné d'être fixé comme ça, cette chose ne clignait elle jamais des yeux ?

\- Ce truc à l'air de te suivre partout.

Mara sourit alors que Wat se tassait sur ses genoux.

\- Wat pas un truc.

L'ombre semblait boudeuse et Mara le caressa doucement.

\- Wat est mon ami, il apparait un peu quand ça lui chante.

Mirajane apporta un café qu'elle posa devant Laxus avant de se retirer discrètement. L'odeur attira Wat qui se releva un peu pour regarder par-dessus le bord de la table.

\- Tu étais où avant ?

\- Avant quoi ?

\- Fairy Tail.

Laxus resta perplexe devant cette question, prenant une gorgée de café pour se laisser le temps de comprendre. Mara pointa le doigt vers son torse.

\- Ta marque, c'est pas la première.

Laxus fut pris au dépourvu, non ce n'était pas sa première marque mais c'était la même. La fée noir eu un petit rire en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?

\- On me colle un ex-banni pour assurer ma protection, je trouve ça un peu ironique.

\- Comment tu sais, pour ma marque ?

Mara passa une main sur sa nuque, comment lui expliquer ça facilement ?

\- Je suis trop habitué au champ de bataille, au début je me repérais comme tout le monde, les couleurs, les bannières… et puis un jour j'ai commencé à ressentir la présence des miens, la marque de Fairy Tail était devenue quelque chose d'autre, un symbole assez fort pour avoir une empreinte.

Le silence retomba entre eux, Wat tenta discrètement d'étirer un bras jusqu'à la tasse de café mais Mara frappa doucement dessus pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Pourquoi tu as été banni ?

Laxus remua nerveusement sur sa chaise, ce n'était pas forcément une discussion qu'il voulait avoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ce serait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par lui-même. Il fixa sa tasse en trouvant le courage de se lancer.

\- J'ai… voulu être le maitre de Fairy Tail. J'ai menacé la guilde et j'ai fait combattre mes compagnons entre eux pour obliger le vieux à me passer les pleins pouvoirs.

Les pupilles de la fée noire se rétrécir et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bord de la table.

\- Être le maitre à la place du maitre, c'est pas du joli. Surtout quand le maitre est son grand-père. Tu le veux toujours ?

Laxus releva les yeux du café qu'il faisait tourner dans sa tasse. Non, il ne le voulait plus. Il savait qu'il n'en serait pas capable, veiller sur tout le monde n'était pas dans sa nature. Il pouvait voir la lueur de doute dans les prunelles noires de la mage.

\- Non, j'étais juste con à l'époque.

La fée noire soupira, soulagé.

\- Bien. Parce que si on doit faire une liste de qui est le prochain maitre potentiel je suis loin devant toi.

Mara se mit à son aise sur la banquette, se rendant compte qu'elle était crispée, trop crispée. L'un de ses ongles avait cassé pendant qu'elle se retenait au bord de la table et sa nuque était raide.

\- La fille en bleu derrière la colonne et le gars qui bouffe du métal, ce sont des bannis aussi ?

Laxus regarda en direction de Juvia, toujours occupé à épier Grey de loin, puis vers Gajil qui s'empiffrait de boulons.

\- Non, il était tous les deux de Phantom Lord, une guilde avec qui on a eu pas mal d'ennuis.

Mara regardait la grande salle, posant question sur question. Quel était les membres qui faisaient partie des rangs S ? Qui était en équipe, qui travaillait en solo ? Même quand Mira vint leur poser une assiette devant chacun d'eux, elle l'avala le plus vite possible pour recommencer à poser des questions.

\- Si on devait classer la guilde par rapport aux autres de Fiore on se trouverait où ?

\- Premier, les grands jeux magiques de Crocus l'ont prouvé.

La fée noire lui demanda des explications, ne connaissant pas ces jeux, inventés bien après sa "disparition". Le récit dura jusqu'au moment où la guilde ferma ses portes et que Mira ne les pousse vers la sortie. Ils continuèrent en marchant dans la rue alors que les lampadaires s'allumaient. Wat gambadait devant eux, semblant sauter et rouler sur lui-même à la fois.

Mara semblait d'humeur morose, Laxus l'avait vu tiquer sur un détail, Mavis… Il ne lui avait pas caché sa venue et l'aide qu'elle leur avait apportée. Ce n'est que devant les baraquements qu'elle osa poser la question.

\- Depuis les jeux, Mavis est déjà réapparue ?

La fée noire le fixait sans qu'il ne puisse desceller ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

Mara hocha la tête avec un air de résignation. En grimpant sur les marches de l'entrée de Fairy Hills elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Revoir sa sœur ou ne plus jamais la revoir. Laxus la rejoignit en se rendant compte que même s'ils avaient discuté toute la soirée il ne savait presque rien d'elle. Tout avait tourné autour de la guilde.

\- Demain on causera un peu plus de toi, si je dois être ton partenaire il faut que je te connaisse.

Le ton autoritaire qu'il prenait soudainement fit jouer un sourire en coin sur le visage de Mara, elle rappela Wat alors qu'elle partait rejoindre sa chambre.

\- Demain on s'entraine, voilà comment on se connaitra mieux.

Wat grimpait jusqu'à ses épaules alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui en ajoutant ;

\- Et amène ta fameuse équipe aussi, je me lasse vite du un contre un.

Laxus en resta perplexe, comment pourrait-il mieux la connaitre en s'entrainant avec elle ? Cette fille avait une logique qui le dépassait. Mais si elle voulait se battre, pas de soucis. Ça permettrait aux Raijins de voir à quel niveau elle était.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez car pour le moment je ne sais pas trop si quelque chose cloche. C'est ma première fic dans l'univers de Fairy Tail, j'espère surtout ne pas trop me gourer dans la gestion des personnages (parce qu'il y en a beaucoup plus que ce que je suis habitué à gérer). Bon pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore initialisé la phase où Mara se mêle à tout le monde donc c'est pas encore casse-gueule, pour le moment ça va se concentrer sur les Raijins. Voilà, fini le blabla. Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise, ça fait plaisir ;).


	6. 5 Premier contact

Mara se leva en pleine forme, aujourd'hui elle allait se battre, la perspective lui plaisait et la mettait de bonne humeur. Sous la douche elle se demanda si elle allait pouvoir s'accorder avec les Raijins. Elle en avait longuement discuté avec Wat avant de finalement s'endormir la veille. Le petit fils de Makarov semblait clairement être le chef de la bande mais les autres étaient encore de parfaits inconnus. Enfin, pas vraiment, Voleur s'était renseigné sur eux discrètement avant de lui faire un rapport détaillée de ce qu'il avait découvert.

Mara finissait de s'habiller quand elle eut une idée. Si elle voulait que les Raijins s'adaptent à elle, elle-même devrait s'habituer à leur groupe et surtout à leur chef. La fée noire devait apprendre leur méthode, leur travail d'équipe à eux avant de pouvoir y insérer ses compétences. Elle laça ses bottes avant de partir pour la guilde.

Peu de membres s'y trouvaient si tôt et elle décida de tenir compagnie à Mira qui s'occupait de nettoyer le bar. Elle tira un tabouret pour s'assoir, accueillit par le visage souriant de Mirajane.

\- Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui.

\- Dis Mira, ils sont comment les Raijins ?

\- Tu as pas mal parlé avec Laxus hier, vous n'avez pas évoqué ce sujet ?

Mara se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, non, hier elle ne voulait entendre que des choses concernant la guilde. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde à poser des questions sur les Raijins alors qu'elle se trouvait avec celui qui devait le mieux les connaitre.

\- Pas vraiment.

Mirajane la regarda un instant alors qu'elle posait un café devant Mara.

\- C'est un groupe très soudés, Tous de très bon mage. Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils aient déjà tous fait équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils font surtout des quêtes entre eux.

La fée noire soupira, son humeur déclinant un peu. Ce serait encore plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Une gorgée de café la revigora un peu, Wat descendit de ses épaules pour grimper sur son propre tabouret.

\- Amie, Wat peut ?

Il tendait un petit bras vers la tasse fumante qu'elle tenait, Mara but la moitié avant de la lui donner. Goulument il l'avala d'un trait.

\- Wat en veut plus !

La fée noire lui reprit la tasse pour la poser sur le bar.

\- Ça c'est de la gourmandise Wat, tu n'as pas besoin de boire alors pourquoi tu en voudrais encore ?

\- Parce que c'est bon…

Mirajane pouffa de rire avant de le resservir.

\- Il est adorable.

Mara caressa doucement la tête de Wat alors qu'il avalait son café à petite gorgée.

\- Tu es bien la première à dire ça depuis qu'on a débarqué.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour tout le monde de voir au-delà des apparences.

Peu après le petit déjeuner les Raijins débarquèrent dans la grande salle, Mara se leva de son tabouret et Wat monta sur ses épaules. D'une main elle releva un pan de la peau de Wat pour se cacher la bouche.

\- Wat, j'ai un jeu à te proposer, tu veux jouer avec moi ?

\- Toujours Amie.

Elle finissait de lui expliquer ce qu'elle attendait de lui en arrivant devant les Raijins. Ricanant intérieurement du tour qu'elle leur préparait. Evergreen se présenta la première, se surnommant la reine des fées. Mara souleva un sourcil mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un homme avec un masque de chevalier se penchait vers elle.

\- Alors c'est toi ?

Cinq petits totems en bois peint voltigeait autour de lui en répétant " toi, toi, toi" alors qu'elle ne savait pas bien quoi pensé de ce gars qui gardait sa langue à l'extérieur de sa bouche. Mara n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la marque qu'il avait. Le dernier à se présenté, Fried semblait être le plus calme de la bande. Il la salua poliment mais resta en retrait près de Laxus. Mara hocha la tête en direction de ce dernier et il lui rendit un salut sec.

\- On y va.

Le chef parla et la meute se mit en route, Mara les suivie alors qu'ils sortaient de la guilde. Durant un instant elle crue qu'ils allaient sortir de la ville mais cet espoir s'envola bien vite. Ils contournèrent la guilde pour arriver devant une grande étendue de terre battue.

Les totems l'irritaient en tournant constamment autour d'elle, d'un geste rapide elle en attrapa un. Une sensation de douceur parcourut sa main alors qu'elle relâchait sa prise. Une âme, ça contenait une âme ! Elle tourna son regard vers Bickslow en se disant qu'il y avait peut-être une chance en plus de pouvoir réussir à s'harmoniser avec eux.

Laxus et son équipe se placèrent derrière une ligne imaginaire, la fée noire de l'autre côté avec Wat qui descendait au sol. Elle frotta ses mitaines l'une contre l'autre alors que Wat se tassait contre son mollet.

\- Un peu d'échauffement ne ferait pas de mal avant de s'y mettre plus sérieusement.

Le bras de Wat s'agrippait à elle alors qu'elle marchait en direction d'Evergreen, l'emportant avec elle. Le groupe se tassa sur lui-même alors qu'elle touchait le front de la fée verte avec le dos de sa main.

\- Fée !

En quelques mouvements rapides Mara était revenue à sa position initiale. Les Raijins se concertèrent du regard mais aucun d'eux ne bougea d'un pouce, Bickslow haussa les épaules pendant que Laxus lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Vous avez jamais joué à touche-fée !?

Leurs regards incrédules suffisent à lui faire comprendre qu'en effet il ne connaissait pas ce jeu.

\- C'est simple, celui qui est la fée doit toucher quelqu'un d'autre, cette personne devient la fée et doit poursuivre les autres pour essayer d'en toucher un. On ne peut pas retoucher la fée qui vient de nous toucher.

Un mouvement de recul se fit sentir chez Fried et Bickslow mais Laxus resta sur place.

\- Donc, je suis la fée ?

Cette perspective semblait comblée Evergreen, au point où Mara douta qu'elle ne veuille passer le flambeau à quelqu'un d'autre. Sans que personne ne s'y attende elle saute en direction de Fried, Il l'esquive d'une roulade avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de prendre le large. Evergreen vire vers Bickslow qui n'a pas le temps de réagir.

Mara se mit à courir, l'immunité gagné contre Evergreen ne valait plus rien et Fried tenta de le lui rappeler alors que Bickslow venait de le toucher. La fée noire tournoya un moment pour lui faire lâcher prise mais rien à faire, il s'agrippait. Un éclat vert vu du coin de l'œil et Mara virait encore une fois de direction en mettant Bickslow et Evergreen entre elle et Fried.

Mara s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle mais Fried était déjà là, lui attrapant le poignet pour l'empêcher de fuir. Elle le repoussa doucement alors qu'elle décidait qui serait sa prochaine cible.

Laxus la vit arriver vers lui à toute vitesse, comme s'il allait se mettre à courir pour l'éviter. Mais il n'en fit rien. La veille elle voulait s'entrainer et là ils se retrouvaient à jouer à un jeu d'enfant sans but. Un nuage de poussière lui entoura les chevilles et quelques gravillons le percutèrent alors que Mara s'arrêtait en face de lui.

Le tueur de dragon baissa son regard vers elle, essayant de se rendre encore plus effrayant qu'il n'est. Un ricanement sournois de la part de la fée noire le surprit alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne veux pas jouer ?

\- J'ai passé l'âge pour ses idioties.

Dans un mouvement souple Mara attrapa Wat qui se tenait toujours à sa jambe et l'envoya dans les airs.

\- Maintenant Wat !

Laxus décroisa ses bras alors que la nuit tombait soudainement sur eux. Pire que la nuit, ces ténèbres-ci n'offraient rien à voir. Il ne pouvait même pas distinguer la main qu'il porta devant ses yeux.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu veux jouer ?

La voix de Mara semblait provenir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Evergreen fut la première à l'appeler, suivis de peu par le reste des Raijins mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qu'elle était leurs positions.

\- Ici !

Laxus essaya de percer les ombres qui l'entouraient en faisant jaillir des éclairs de sa personne. Rien à faire, aucune lumière ne fut produite. Une main se posa sur son avant-bras.

\- Ever ?

\- Non, fée !

Un mouvement d'air lui fit savoir que Mara s'échappait avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper.

\- Arrête ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

Laxus se retourna d'un bloc, cette fois-ci elle semblait être proche.

\- C'est complètement stupide, tu disais que tu voulais t'entrainer.

Le tueur de dragon essaya de redevenir plus calme mais les autres l'appelaient toujours et cela embrouillait son raisonnement. Un soupir sur sa gauche et un nouveau mouvement d'air, elle se déplaçait.

\- Ce n'est pas stupide, comment pourrais-je me rendre compte de vos capacités si on ne joue pas un peu sur mon terrain ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Réfléchis Dreyar, rien ne te dérange ici ?

Un mouvement d'air lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait juste devant lui, d'un geste rapide il lui attrapât les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau. Elle ne se déroba pas et sembla même l'avoir laisser faire.

\- Explique-toi !

\- T'es pas aussi futé que tes copains à ce que je vois.

Un rire silencieux lui agita les épaules alors qu'elle continuait ;

\- Ils ont trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir assez rapidement, pas toi.

C'est là que Laxus se rendit compte que plus aucuns membres des Raijins ne l'appelaient. Un autre fait le frappa à cette distance il devrait pouvoir la sentir sans problème. Il renifla l'air en se baissant un peu, rien. Aucune odeur, aucun son. Juste la présence de Mara, il raffermit sa prise et la sentit tressaillir.

\- Tu commences à comprendre ?

\- Ce n'est pas réel.

\- Pas tout à fait mais tu y es presque.

\- C'est la magie de ta saloperie d'Ombre, pas la tienne.

\- Wat n'est pas une saloperie, c'est un atout majeur dans toutes mes stratégies. Et surtout c'est mon ami…

Son ton était froid et menaçant, la tension qui parcourait ses épaules se répercuta dans les paumes de Laxus. D'un mouvement elle voulut s'échapper et Laxus eu l'impression que de l'eau filait entre ses doigts. Durant un instant il ne sut pas quoi faire, sans savoir comment il sentait qu'il était désormais seul. Si les autres avaient réussis à sortir il devait y arriver aussi.

\- Oï, la chose !

Il avait relevé la tête pour crier dans les ténèbres mais un bruissement à ses pieds la lui fit rabaisser.

\- Wat pas une chose…

Noir sur noir, aucun moyen de l'apercevoir mais Laxus pouvait sentir le ton boudeur que l'Ombre avait pris.

\- Fait moi sortir d'ici.

\- Non, toi pas gentil. Toi faire mal à Wat.

Laxus eu envie de jeter son pied dans le vide avec l'espoir de faire voler Wat dans les airs mais il se retint. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine il tenta de réfléchir mais l'Ombre continuait à parler.

\- La fille en vert, elle a été gentille avec Wat.

\- Laisse-moi partir.

\- Si tu es gentil avec Wat.

\- Gentil !? Comment je pourrais être gentil face à toi, monstre ?

Laxus n'en revenait pas, c'était lui le prisonnier et son geôlier lui demandait d'être sympas… L'ombre alla jusqu'à le prendre au sérieux en lui répondant;

\- Wat aime le café…

Laxus pouvait l'entendre, le chantage dans la voix de l'Ombre.

\- Wat veut aussi du gâteau.

\- Et les fesses de Mirajane, tant qu'on y est ?

\- Mira elle est gentille, elle donne du café à Wat.

\- Tsss…

Laxus savait qu'il devait plier devant cette demande mais il ne pouvait vraiment le faire sans avoir l'impression de perdre la face.

\- Du café hein ?

\- Oui, tu en donneras à Wat ?

\- Peut être…

\- Amie dire que peut être veut parfois dire jamais.

Un grognement de frustration lui échappa alors que Laxus se rendait compte qu'il était obligé d'accepter. Jouer sur les mots ne servirait à rien et il ne voyait aucun autre moyen de rejoindre les autres.

\- D'accord ! Tu auras du café…

La lumière revint tellement vite qu'il du plisser les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé, immédiatement son équipe se rapprocha de lui. Mara se tenait à quelques mètres, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Les autres piaillaient autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien, lui demandant pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à s'en sortir.

La fée noire fit apparaitre trois guerrier à ses cotés avec leurs armes baissés, près au combat. Wat revenait sur ses épaules alors qu'elle assurait ses appuis.

Laxus mit son équipe en ordre de combat, un regard suffit. Evergreen déploie ses ailes et lévite à quelques mètres du sol, Fried prend son sabre en le faisant siffler dans l'air et Bickslow devient un peu plus concentré.

Un souffle passe et Mara décide de camper sur sa position, elle allait évaluer leur patience. Dix secondes de plus et Evergreen lui envoie une volée de dards doré et fins. Le bouclier remplace les épées et ses hommes encaissent le choc sans une égratignure.

Une tape sur l'épaule du soldat devant elle et elle se retrouva propulser dans les airs par un bouclier, un sifflement de sa part et ils se mettaient à harceler Fried et Bickslow. Sa cible à elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre, Evergreen comprit trop tard qu'elle l'attaquait de front. Un coup de pied en pleine tête la propulsa au sol et l'y laissa à moitié évanouie.

Mara retombait dans les airs et se réceptionna souplement au milieu de ses trois guerriers, de nouveau à l'abri derrière leurs boucliers levés.

La fée noire évita un rayon lumineux envoyé par les totems de Bickslow en se laissant glisser au sol, roulant sur elle-même pour s'éloigner alors que ses hommes repartaient à la charge. Un contre Fried, deux contre Bickslow et ses totems.

D'un bond elle se retrouva sur ses pieds, elle reprit sa respiration alors que Fried s'avançait vers elle. Un regard sur le côté et elle vit l'un de ses guerriers au sol, un sifflement de sa lame la met en garde alors qu'il lui fait face. La fée noire inspire un bon coup et se met un maximum de profil, tournant lentement en cercle.

\- Yamino Ecriture !

Des runes apparurent sous Mara, collant ses pieds au sol. La fée noire jura un bon coup en voyant simultanément un éclair venir à toute vitesse vers elle.

\- Lance ! Bibliothécaire !

L'arme alla se ficher devant elle en faisant reculer Fried, absorbant l'électricité pour jouer le rôle d'une prise de terre. Un homme habillé d'une robe noire se penchait vers les runes, les inspectant à toute vitesse, en déplaçant une pour ensuite se relever et lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait bouger avant de disparaitre dans un petit nuage de fumée.

Fried revenait à la charge et Mara évita de peu trois attaques portées de suite, reculant même sous l'assaut. Une faille fit surface dans la posture de Fried et elle sauta directement dessus. Mara passa sous sa garde et lui assaillit un coup de talon en plein sur son plexus, le faisant reculer jusqu'à Laxus en lui coupant la respiration.

Un regard de côté et elle vit son dernier guerrier continuer le combat avec Bickslow. Deux à terre, un occupé, il lui restait le plat principal. Son attention revint vers lui et elle commença à se déplacer dans sa direction. Il semblait confiant, les bras croisés et une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Mara se doutait qu'il devait lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle avait manigancé. Elle sentait un sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour sortir du piège de Wat.

Un premier éclair jaillit et elle sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter, cette danse elle la connaissait. Yuriy prenait toujours ses marques comme ça, la poussant de plus en plus dans ses retranchements. Sans le savoir Laxus faisait pareil, cette pensée lui serra pendant une seconde le cœur.

Laxus la regardait virevolter pour éviter ses attaques, se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. Elle les esquivait toutes et ça le mettait en rage. Il augmenta le rythme alors qu'elle se trouvait à cinq mètres.

\- Lance !

La même technique que la tantôt, le prenait elle pour un imbécile ?! D'un bond il se porta sur la gauche.

\- Hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant !

L'arme vola dans les airs, arraché au sol par la force du souffle qu'il produisait. Il la vit se mettre en garde. Laxus surprit l'expression de défi pur qu'elle avait sur le visage. L'attaque la foudroya de plein fouet et il la vit se crisper.

Mara sentit ses muscles se tétanisé alors qu'elle encaissait le choc, ses doigts s'agitaient convulsivement et son souffle se retrouvait bloquer dans sa gorge. En une fraction de seconde elle comprit son erreur, ses bottes quittèrent la terre ferme et elle se retrouva propulsé vers l'arrière, son dos heurta lourdement le sol. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à une attaque de Yuriy ! Encaisser n'était pas la bonne solution, elle aurait dû l'éviter. La différence entre un mage de foudre et un chasseur de dragon était énorme, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Mara reprenait son souffle en regardant le ciel, les nuages semblait tellement loin et près à la fois qu'elle eut envie de tendre le bras vers eux pour voir si elle pouvait les attrapés. C'était sans compter avec les frissons qui la parcouraient encore.

Wat apparu dans son champ de vision lui relevant doucement la tête. Il l'aida à s'assoir alors que les Raijins se rapprochaient. Fried lui tendit une main charitable qu'elle accepta sans broncher, il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds d'une traction.

Ses hommes se tenaient un peu plus loin, le regard vers le sol ils semblaient honteux. Mara avala une goulée d'air et tenta de reprendre la maitrise de ses jambes flageolantes en leur lançant.

\- Belle bataille, vous pouvez rentrer.

Ils relevèrent la tête et la saluèrent de leurs armes avant de disparaitre. Bickslow soutenait Evergreen qui revenait à elle, une bosse se formait peu à peu sur son front. Fried restait près de Laxus alors que les totems volaient en tous sens. Mara croisa le regard du chasseur de dragon.

\- Tu n'y va pas été de main morte…

Elle le vit détourner les yeux comme un enfant que l'on gronde.

\- Mais ça me va. Au moins je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant.

Laxus relevait son regard vers elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Un doute émergea dans son esprit.

\- Tu n'étais pas à fonds.

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

\- Pas encore, non, mais bientôt.

Mara se mit en marche pour revenir vers la guilde en leur demandant ;

\- Comment vous avez fait pour sortir de la dimension de Wat ?

Fried expliqua qu'il avait fait une brèche grâce à ses pouvoirs, Bickslow lui avait simplement demandé gentiment et Evergreen lui avait fait un bisou sur le front.

\- Et toi Laxus ?

Un grognement lui répondit et elle s'arrêta pour se retourner vers les Raijins mais c'est de Wat que lui vint la réponse.

\- Il a promis du café, tous les jours !

\- J'ai jamais dit ça !

Une joute verbale ponctua leur retour jusqu'à la guilde, ne s'arrêtant que quand Laxus commanda deux café à Mira, dans l'hilarité générale du groupe, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'une des grandes tables du rez-de-chaussée. Evergreen porta une main à sa tête et Mara s'excusa de l'avoir amoché.

\- Tu t'excuseras à mon esthéticienne, que tu paieras.

Elle s'apprêtait à accepter quand Bickslow intervint.

\- Ne la laisse pas faire ça, elle va te ruiné !

Ses totems reprirent le dernier mot en chœur "ruiné, ruiné, ruiné" et Mara ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête déconfite d'Evergreen. Mira posa deux café devant Laxus et ce dernier en poussa un nonchalamment vers Wat, sans lui jeter un regard.

* * *

Makarov, assis sur le bar, regardait Mirajane revenir vers lui en portant un plateau plein de verres et de chopes vides. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le groupe des Raijins avant de l'interroger;

\- Tu crois qu'elle s'adapte bien ?

\- Qui ça maitre, Mara ?

D'un hochement il lui fait comprendre que c'est bien d'elle qu'il parle. Mirajane posa le plateau sur le comptoir avant de se tourner vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous savez comment sont vos enfants, on se tape dessus et puis tout va bien.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça Mira.

Son sourire se figea alors qu'elle voyait où le maitre voulait en venir.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle ne va pas bien ?

Le maitre calma son inquiétude d'un mouvement de son bâton.

\- Je me demande juste si elle arrive à encaisser tout ce qu'elle vient de vivre.

Mira reporta son regard sur la table où les Raijins étaient assis, la fée noire semblait à son aise. Parlant et riant avec eux. Et puis un détail la frappa, les Raijins était assis coude à coude alors que Mara laissait un écart entre elle et Laxus qui était assis à sa droite. Le dos de la fée noire était tourné pour n'avoir qu'un mur derrière elle.

\- Vous voulez que je garde un œil sur elle, maitre ?

\- Je ne pense pas devoir te le demander, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

Son sourire habituel lui revint alors qu'elle faisait le plein pour une nouvelle tournée. Mirajane savait ce dont avais besoin Mara et ce n'était pas un surplus de surveillance. Un jour elle craquerait peut être et si ce jour venait elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un. Mira se fit un devoir d'être là pour elle si cela arrivait.


End file.
